Filipino Bleachers Year II Summer Fanfic Entries
by Filipino Bleachers
Summary: Fil bleachers 2010 Fanfic Summer Competition. One shot stories about the active members of Fil Bleachers. Theme: FB @ Beach, Pirates, FB members as Tourist guides, FB @ anime convention.
1. Pinoy Pirate Bleachers by Shupatembang

**Pinoy Pirate Bleachers **

**by Shupatembang**

Ang sinasabi sa propesiya. Magtatapos na daw ang buhay ng karagatan kapag nagkasundo ang dalawang panig kung saan pinaniniwalaang ang kapangyarihan ng kababaihan sa kalalakihan ay magbubuklod.

Sa isang malaking barko kung saan naninirahan ang mga kababaihang mga Pirata. Sila ay nagsasalo-salo.

Aimee: Sino pa may gusto ng Sake?!  
Layla: Wala namang gumagalaw ng sake dyan, puro softdrinks ang iniinom natin.  
Kat: Eto sakin gatas. Ayaw ko din ng softdrinks.  
Abi: Ok lang yan, itago na lang natin ang mga matitira. Ibenta na lamang sa unang isla na makikita natin.  
(Tuloy lang ang kasiyahan sa loob ng barko, madaming pagkain ang nakahain at may malakas pang tugtugan. Halatang naiistorbo na ang mapayapang karagatan.)  
Sa isang iglap. Biglang napansin ng isang Pirata ang isang kakatwang tunog.  
Kilala si White Sun sa kanyang pambihirang lakas ng pandinig.  
"Teka muna" bulalas nya. Habang sinusundan ang pinagmulan ng kakaibang tunog.  
Sumilip sya sa karagatan, nakatanghod sa matarik na barko.  
Katulad ng kanyang iniisip. Mayroon nga syang nakitang nakalutang na nilalang na tila ba wala ng buhay.  
White Sun: Kapitan Abi, madali kayo! sigaw nya.  
Agad naman sumoklolo ang Kapitan.

Tinulungan ng mga kababaihang pirata ang nilalang na animo'y wala ng hininga.  
Tsuki-hime: Isang lalaki! ang hindi nya mapakaling sambit.  
Asica: Ano gagawin natin sa kanya? Itapon na lang natin ulit sa karagatan.  
Mahahalatang hindi natutuwa ang mga kababaihang pirata sa mga lalaki dahil natatakot ang lahat sa pinaniniwalaang propesiya.  
Tweety: Pero bakit ganyan ang mukha nya? Hindi siya mukhang lalaki. Wala nga syang buhok sa dibdib. Wala din siyang balbas o bigote. Wala din syang buhok sa kili-kili nya. Paano naman yon nangyari?  
Payucute: Wala pa din akong tiwala sa kanya. Ikulong na lamang natin sya sa ating piitan.  
Rukiashirou: Sang-ayon ako sayo.  
Biglang inapakan ng kapitan ang dibdid ng lalaking walang malay na mukhang nalunod sa karagatan.  
Tila ba ay nagkaroon ng isang bahaghari mula sa tubig na lumabas mula sa bibig na walang malay na nilalang.

"Ohoohuohoo".  
Pag-ubo nito ng malakas pagkatapos maibuga lahat ng tubig.

Aimee: Okay ka lang ba? Gusto mo ng Sake?  
Layla: Bakit ka ba mabait sa kanya?  
Miss: Ihahanda ko na ba ang piitan?  
Abi: Magtanong muna tayo sa kanya. Doon natin malalaman ang hatol para sa kanya.  
Kat: Ano ang pangalan mo? pagtatanong ng batang pirata.  
"Ako? Hindi ko maalala, pero parang Beki ang naaalala ko?" sambit ng estrangherong nilalang  
Rukiashirou: Beki ba kamo? Medyo hindi kagandahan sa pandinig ko. Sabi ng lola ko, ibig sabihin daw non ay katulong?  
White Sun: Nag-iimbento ka lang Rukia. Hindi ko pa narinig ang sabi-sabi tungkol dyan.  
Rukiashirou: Kahit itanong mo pa sa Lola ko. galit nitong paliwanag.  
Naamoy ng lalaking Beki ang mga pagkain at madali siyang sumugod sa hapag at dali-daling kumain.  
Asica: tingnan mo nga, parang patay-gutom oh.  
Miss: Kawawa naman sya, mukhang ilang araw na ding hindi kumain.  
Tsuki: sa tingin ko sa kanya, ilang araw na din syang walang malay.  
Kat: Kapitan, ano na po ang plano natin sa kanya?  
Abi: Pabayaan na muna natin sya.  
Matapos maubos lahat ng handa. Lalong nagalit ang ilan sa mga babaeng mga pirata dahil dito.  
Asicatsum: Gusto mo na ba magpaliwanag?  
White Sun: Hayaan mong ako, "Hindi ka pa ba magsasalita??!!" pangkukuyug nya dito.  
Beki: Ang totoo kasi nyan, wala akong maalala. Salitang beki na lang ang nanatili sa aking ala-ala, wala na akong ibang maalala pa bukod don. "Ipagpaumanhin niyo po". nangingislap ang mga mata ng beki.  
Abi: Sige, naniniwala ako sayo. Ngunit hindi biro ang mga nakain mo. Malaki ang mawawala sa aming mga pagkain kung dito ka muna titigil. Marahil ay kailangan mo itong bayaran sa pamamagitan ng pagsisilbi, pagliligpit at paglilinis ng aming barko.  
Layla: Yun lang ang parusa nya?  
Aimee: Medyo hindi ba delikado yan Kapitan?  
Kat: Bawal magtagpo at magkasundo ang babae at lalaking Pirata hindi ba?  
Abi: Hindi pa naman natin sigurado kung Pirata nga siya. Atsaka wala pa syang naaalala.  
Bakit hindi natin siya tulungan hindi ba?

Kinagabihan, nakatitig ang lalaking estranghero sa karagatan. Mukhang may malalim na iniisip.  
Hindi nya namamalayan na pinagmamatiyagan sya ng ilan sa mga babaeng Pirata.  
Etong sina White Sun, Asicatsum, MissHimitsu, Tsuki-hime, Kitsu, Rukiashirou at si Payucute.  
White Sun: Mukha talaga syang babae ano?  
Asicatsum: Hindi naman, medyo parang malamya lang kumilos.  
Payucute: Duda talaga ako dyan sa tao na yan.  
MissHimitsu: Wag naman tayo masyadong magbintang.  
Rukiashirou: Ano kaya kung itumba natin habang wala pa dito si Kapitan?  
Kitsu: Lapitan na lang natin sya.  
Tsuki: O sige, tara.

Papalapit pa lamang sila ng magsalita ang mga lalaki.  
"Napakabanayad ng karagatan, parang may ibinubulong sa akin ngunit hindi ko maintindihan.  
Animo'y isa akong sanggol na hindi maunawaan ang ipinahihiwatig nito. Nakakalungkot isipin na parang andito nga ako at nabubuhay ngunit wala namang saysay dahil sa kawalan lamang ang namamayani sa aking isipan"

Nang maramdaman nya ang presensya ng kababaihang pirata ay napalingon siya at nagwika.  
Beki: Gusto nyo bang uminom muna ng kape, ipaghahanda ko kayo. Nakangiti nyang sambit.  
Walang nagawa ang mga kababaihan kundi ang tumango na lamang sa alok nito.  
Nakaramdam sila ng pagsisisi dahil napatunayan nila sa sarili na wala talagang kamuang-muang ang lalaki na gusto nilang alisan ng karapatang mabuhay.

Samantala nagpupulong sa isang silid ang iba pang miyembro ng Piratang kababaihan kasama ng kanilang Kapitan.  
Aimee: Hindi ba kayo nababahala na baka isa siyang Pirata?  
Kat: Ang inaalala ko nga ay ang propesiya.  
Layla: Sa tingin ko naman ay hindi sya pirata. Mukha syang anghel at hindi gagawa ng masama.  
Tweety: Hindi niyo ba nalalaman na nakakabulag ang panlabas na kaanyuan?  
Kat: Hindi ako nabubulag. Nakikita ko sa kanya na isa syang lalaki na maaaring maging Pirata.  
Pinatuloy pa natin sya sa ating barko. May mali akong nakikita sa nangyayari dito.  
Abi: Nung makita ko ang mukha niya, walang pagdududa ang pumasok sa aking isipan.  
Ang tangi ko lamang naramdaman ay ang mabigyan siya ng tulong. Wala akong naramdamang masamang aura na nakapaligid sa kanya. Kung nawalan nga siya ng ala-ala at isa syang masamang nilalang, marapat lamang na naramdaman ko ito. Ngunit pawang malinis na reiatsu lamang ang nakapalibot sa kanya.

Kinaumagahan…  
Nayanig ang barko na sinasakyan ng mga kababaihan.  
Sabay-sabay na napabangon, meron ding mga nahulog sa higaan at mga nagpagulong muna bago nakatayo.  
Abi: Ihanda nyo ang mga armas! Mukhang may sumasalakay sa atin. Inilabas ang kani-kanilang sandata.  
Pagkalabas ay nakita nila ang isang di kalayuang barko na halos kasing laki ng kanilang barko.  
Ang nakakapangilabot dito, ay ang marka sa nakaukit! Ang markang iyon ay walang duda.  
Ito ang Barko ng Piratang Kalalakihan! Ngunit bakit sila sinasalakay? Ano ba ang nagawa nila.  
Nagpaputok ng kanyon ang mga kalaban, ngunit ang bala na napasasaloob ng kanyon ay mga tao.  
Animo'y ang gustong labanan ay harap-harapan, tao sa tao at hindi kanyon laban sa kanyon.

Mayroong unang tatlo ang nakaapak sa Barko ng mga kababaihan.  
"Ako ang isa sa mga kinikilalang pirata ng pagmamanipula, ako si Francis" pagsisimula ng nauna.  
Rukiashirou: Ano minamanipula mo? sabay nagbato ito ng isang patalim.  
Bago pa man makaabot sa piratang si Francis ay biglang naglaho ang patalim na inihagis nito.  
Payucute: tutulungan na kita dyan Rukia! Sabay hugot sa sibat na kanyang sandata.

Ang pangalawang pirata ay kinilalang Bampira.  
Ang kanyang itsura ay hindi maaninag dahil ito ay natatago ng isang maskara.  
Hindi sya nagsasalita, nakatayo lamang at nakikiramdam.  
Layla: Ano ba ang problema ninyo? Wala kaming ginagawang masama at bigla kayong sumusugod dito?  
Biglang may hangin na tumama malapit sa kanyang pisngi, naging mainit ang pakiramdam nito.  
"Dugo" Paano sila nakakalaban ng ganito? Masyado silang malalakas. Mahinang sambit ni Layla.

May dalawang kababaihan ang umatake sa Bampira sa magkabilang gilid!  
Kitsu at MissHimitsu: Hindi ka maaaring magtagumpay! Eto ang nababagay sayo.

Ang ikatlong lalaki na sumugod sa kanila ay nakangiti.  
Ang ngiti sa kanyang mukha ay hindi tinataglay ng normal na tao.  
Isang ngiti na nakakapangilabot, isang ngiti na hindi mo gugustuhing makita.  
Aimee: Hoy! Ayusin mo nga mukha mo!  
"Ang pangalan ko ay Grand"  
Aimee: Tinatanong ko ba? Hindi ako interesado.  
Napakunot ang noo nya. "Hindi mo ba nalalaman na isang pagrespeto ang pagpapakilala sa isang katunggali bago ang isang labanan?  
Aimee: May respeto ka ba? Wala sa itsura mo!  
Napakunot muli ang noo ng lalaki. "At ang iyong pangalan?"  
Aimee: Jiyoon ang pangalan ko!  
Sumigaw sa kanyang likuran ang kanyang kaibigang si Kat! "Aimee", tutulungan kita dyan"

Isang maaksyong labanan ang nagaganap ng nagkaroon muli ng pagsabog.  
Mula ito sa barko ng kalalakihan at may dalawa pang Pirata ang paparating.  
Mukhang mga Kapitan na ang susugod sa pagkakataon na ito.

Isang seryosong mukha at nakaitim ang dumating. Mayroon itong hawak na espada.  
Agad itong sinugod ni White Sun at Tsuki-hime.  
"Hindi nyo basta-basta pwedeng sugurin ang barko namin" sigaw niya  
Bitbit nya ang isang higanteng hiringgilya.  
Bago pa makalapit si White Sun sa bagong dating na Pirata. Ay agad itong nawala at bigla na lamang may talim ng espada na nakatutok sa kanyang leeg.  
Ang lalaking Pirata ay nagsalita. " Ako si Arctic, bise kapitan ng aming barko, mayroon kaming hinhanap na tao at alam naming andito siya"  
White Sun: Wala akong alam sa sinasabi mo. Hindi kami kidnappers, pirates kami!  
Pasugod si Asicatsum upang tumulong kay White Sun. Inatake nito ang piratang si Arctic.  
Agad nakailag ang bise kapitan at nawala naman sa kapahamakan si White Sun. Sa pag-ilag ng lalaki sa atake ni Asica ay nawala din ang pagkakatutok ng espada nito sa leeg ng babaeng pirata.  
White Sun: Salamat Asica, ngayon pagtulungan na natin ito. Kaya natin ito.

Ang Kapitan na si Abi ay nahaharap ngayon sa huling dumating na lalaking Pirata.  
Ito ay laban ng dalawang Kapitan.  
Nakatakip ang mukha nito, kalmado ang Aura.  
Sa isip ng Kapitan ng mga kababaihan.  
"Bakit wala akong masamang presensya na nararamdaman mula sa kanya, paano ko siya nito malalabanan?"  
Inilabas ni Abi ang kanyang Dalawang mahahabang patalim.

Sa unang pagsugod ng kapitan ng kababaihan ay nananatiling nakatayo ang lalaki.  
Natamaan ng isang espada ang kanang braso ng lalaking Pirata.  
Ngunit ang kaliwang kamay na ginamit nya sa pag-atake ay hindi nagtagumpay. Nahawakan ng lalaki ang babae sa kamay nito, nabitiwan ng Kapitan ng kababaihan ang isa pa niyang sandata.  
Tumutulo ang dugo mula sa braso ng lalaki. Ngunit ito ay nagwika pa din ng ilapit nito ang mukha niya sa mukha ng kalabang Kapitan. "Ako ang Lider ng aming barko, wala kaming balak makipagbuwisan ng buhay sa inyo, gusto lang naming bawiin ang aming kasamahan"  
Abi: Sinong kasamahan ang tinutukoy mo?  
Raven: Kilala mo ang tinutukoy ko.  
Biglang naalala ng Kapitan ng kababaihan ang Beki.  
Raven: Isa siya sa mahahalaga naming kasamahan, kailangan nyo syang ibalik sa amin bago kami magsimula dito ng dahas.  
Hinawakan ng Kapitan ng kalalakihan ang pisngi ng kalabang Kapitan at nag-iwan sya ng marka sa pisngi nito na nagmula sa kanyang dugo mula sa braso.

Biglang may sumigaw ng CUT!!!  
Director Relyon: Magaling, magaling! Ang gagaling ng mga artista ko.  
O, pahinga muna tayo ng 30 minutes. Tapos, yung eksena naman ni Shupabeki ang kukunan natin.  
Lahat: Okay, Direk.

White Sun: Nadala ako dun sa huling eksena, sarap nila panoorin.  
Asicatsum: Magpraktis pa tayo umilag sweetie, nakakatakot yung espada ni Arctic. Haha  
Kat: Woot, akala ko may kissing scene kanina.  
Tsuki: Gutom na ako, wala bang food dyan?  
Aimee: Apo, pwede ka ng hindi ngumiti na parang aning.  
Grand: Buti na lang, naalala ko yung ngiti ni Hisoka, medyo mahirap gayahin. Haha  
Drac: Bakit nga pala Bampira ang pangalan ko sa movie?  
Layla: Ok na yun, parang Drac rin naman diba?  
Francis: Bitin ang fighting scenes ko!  
Rukiashirou: Ako din!  
Payucute: Nakakatamad, magbabasa muna ako ng book.  
MissH: Tara Senna, praktisin pala natin yung sabay nating pagtalon para umatake.  
Kitsu: Parang gusto ko muna magpahinga. -_-  
Arctic: *Nagbabasa ng book*  
Raven: Nabitin ako sa eksena natin Abi.  
Abi: Haha, ako din. Lol  
Shupabells: Ako ang bida dito. hahaha


	2. The Proposals by Layla

**THE PROPOSALS  
**

**By Layla**

* * *

Year 2020

Pinoy Bleach Academy ; Room 122808.  
Bonsai Student Relyon: Teacher, wag na po tayong mag-lesson. Holiday naman po bukas diba?  
Anniversary po ng PBA diba po?  
Bonsai Student Tears: Oo nga po, kwentuhan nyo na lang po kami teacher. Gusto po sana naming malaman ang History ng pinakasikat na school sa buong Pilipinas.  
Bonsai Student Mic: Atsaka Teacher, paano po ba nagawa yung mga statue sa may quadrangle?  
Kayo lang po kasi ang kilala namin doon eh. Sinu-sino po ba sila?  
Teacher Layla: Ah, ayun bang mga statue sa labas. Dahil sa mga mababait kayo, mga bonsai kong estudyante ay kukwentuhan ko kayo.

12 years ago (Year 2008)

Bago pa lamang at hindi pa masyado kilala ang PBA, may mga unusual students na mga sabay-sabay nagpuntahan sa principal's office at may kanya-kanyang proposal.  
May isang beki na nagsalita: "Asan na ang Thunderbolts naming Principal? Who hu?"  
Abi: Me? Btw pala, ako muna ang acting Principal dahil ang ating Principal ay may inaasikasong maliit na PBA branch sa Hongkong. *sosyal*  
*Binigay ng Students ang kanilang written proposals sa Acting Principal*  
Maari na kayong lumabas, babasahin ko ang mga proposals at tatawagan ko kayo kung maaprubahan.  
Lahat: Okay po! (Bulung-bulungan, bakit ang bagets ng Principal? Parang ka-edad lang yata natin siya, pag inisnab nya ang mga clubs, kuyugin na lang natin.)

Sa pagbabasa, "Ano ito??" wika ni Abi.  
Beki Club, we have 240 members. "Pwamis di kami mang-ootoko" from Shupabells  
Host club, to give happiness to PBA students, from Grand, Drac and Raven.  
Taichi Dojo, from Arctic, Francis and LP, to give discipline and proper training to the members.  
May Proposal din na Chappy Club. From Rukiashirou, Payucute, Senna and Chiztaku  
saying "Cuteness for the WIN".  
Bobo and Nini club, from Kitsu "Cuter than Chappy".  
Volleyball Team from Aimee. Swimming Team, from Codename: Mermadia.  
Proposal for prohibition of eating chicken inside the campus from Tweety.  
And kahit sa Academy clinic, nanghihingi din sila ng source of entertainment. 12 Laptops ang gusto nila na may nakainstall na Plants Vs. Zombies at wag daw iba-block ang website na ang pangalan ay Bleach Asylum from Tsuki-hime, PR and White Sun.  
Abi: Why oh why? Ako lang ba ang nakakaramdam nito? Pero nawi-wirduhan ako sa proposals nila.

Sumunod na araw, isang makulimlim na hapon.  
Tinipon ni Abi Principal ang mga leader ng mga nagpasa ng Club Proposals.  
Sila ngayon ay nasa isang dinner meeting.

Una pa lang, parang nagningning ang mga mata nya sa isang Otoko na nakita nya. *coughravencough*  
"Ahem, be professional, prim and proper ang drama ko." Bulong nya sa sarili.  
Abi: Okay Students, I'm glad na nakapunta kayo ngayon sa ating meeting.  
Pag-uusapan natin ngayon kung alin sa mga proposals ninyo ang maaaprubahan.  
Shupabells: Grand Chairman, Abibells. Wala akong kiyeme sa ibang Proposals.  
Pero please be considerate naman. Meron akong 240 members and Beki silang lahat.  
Eto po ang listahan ng names. Ilan ba ang students sa PBA? Diba nasa 300, so 60 lang ang normal sa kanila. Charing. hihihi  
Pagkatingin ni Tsuki-hime sa listahan. Nanlaki ang mga mata nya.  
Hwaaiiit!! Sigaw nya. Bakit kasama sa listahan ang E-hubby ko? Anong ibig sabihin nito?  
Shupabells: anong name mo merla ka?  
Tsuki-hime: tawagin mo na lang akong Chappie Tsuki.  
Shupabells: Ok, Chappie-tsuki.. Now you know. Sabay kindat, kalahi namin sya.  
Tsuki. *Depressed* Ang e-hubby ko. *cries*  
May isang gwapong otoko, ang biglang nagsalita.  
Napatulala si Principal Abibells. At napabulong *Holy Cow* (bakit ba ang lakas ng dating nya)  
Raven: Kung aaprubahan ang Beki Club, mas kapakipakinabang ang Host Club para sa PBA.  
Kung tatanggapin ang Beki Club pero hindi ang Host Club, mahihirapan kaming maintindihan iyon.  
Nang pormang magsasalita na din si Drac. (*Daming hinimatay na fangirls*)  
Drac: Teka, magsasalita pa lang ako. sambit nya  
Raven: Dude, Wag ka na muna magsalita kapag madaming babae.  
Kawawa naman sila, nawawalan ng malay.  
Drac: Sige, kayo na muna. *facepalm*  
(Grand, Isa pang member ng host club, gwapito ngunit hindi seryoso kagaya ng iba pang miyembro)  
Grand: Isa pa, ang goal ng Host Club ay mapasaya ang mga nalulungkot na estudyante at maghanap ng One and only Lola. *sabay kindat kay aimee.*  
Bigla na lamang nagkalat ang dugo sa paligid, nasa sahig ang gwapitong si Grand na walang malay, at may tama sa kanyang ulo.  
Abi: Ano nangyari? (Akmang pupuntahan ang duguang miyembro ng may magsalita)  
"Pabayaan lang yan, magigising din yan mamaya-maya. "  
Si Aimee, na may hawak na spiked ball, pinangtira ang bola sa mukha ni Grand habang nagsasalita. Grabe sa bilis ng pangyayari. Mas mabilis pa sa Shunpo.  
White Sun: Ipaubaya nyo yan sakin. Sabay mabilis na check up kay Grand. "Okay lang sya, hindi malakas ang tama" Mabilis ang hearbeat nya, inlove yata.  
Abi: Mabuti naman kung ganun, pakilinis lang ang kalat at ihiga muna si Grand sa sofa.  
White Sun: Wait a minute, utusan ba kami dito? Ang ipinunta namin dito ng co-nurses kong si Tsuki and PR, kailangan namin ng Laptop na may BA at PvZ. Saka bigyan nyo din kami ng Coke, isang case isang araw. Mahea-heat stroke ang mga pasyente namin. Pero susundin ka din naming Chairman Abibells, pa-kiyeme ko lang yun.  
PR: Naku, mukhang magpo-procrastinate na naman ako nito sweetie.  
Tsuki: Ang e-hubby ko. (tuloy pa din sa pag-crayola)  
Arctic: *Sabay labas ng Taichi Sword*. At nagsalita*  
"Ako ay hindi sang-ayon sa bigla-biglang pananakit ng miyembro sa kapwa miyembro.  
Kaya ibibigay ko sa aking sarili ang responsibilidad na maging mapayapa ang pagpupulong na ito.  
Ang espada ko ang haharap sa sinumang magsimula muli ng dahas."  
Aimee: "Pinariringgan mo ba ako?" Mapait nyang tanong.  
Arctic: "Wala akong binabanggit na pangalan." Sagot ng seryoso at mukhang nagmemeditate na si Arctic.  
Aimee: Ok lang sa kanya yun ano, boyfriend ko yung si Grand. Laro lang samin yung ginawa ko kanina.  
Ang walang malay na si Grand ngunit nagsalita. "Boyfriend mo na pala ako? Sinagot mo na ko Lola?"  
Aimee: Manahimik ka dyan! Matulog ka muna.  
Abi: (Medyo naguguluhan) Okay, let's continue. Gusto ko pala ipakilala sa inyo ang aking kanang-kamay na si Miss.  
Working as my Assistant at student din sya sa PBA. Be nice to her.  
Miss: Hello po sa inyo. Isa po ako sa mag-aanalyze ng mga proposals na matatanggap po sa gabing ito.  
Sana po ay maging mapayapa ang pagpupulong at walang maging samaan ng loob.  
Ngayon po ay pwede na po muna tayong kumain ng dinner.

Ayan na, nagkainan na nga sila, ang kanilang main dish ay chicken. Bigla na lamang may sumigaw.  
Tweety: What is this?!!! Do you want me to eat this!!??? They are my relatives huh!  
"My Proposal is about the prohibition of eating Chicken in PBA? Nangiinsulto ba kayo o ano?"  
Kat: "Well, I think chicken is better rather than eating Fish."  
Aimee and White Sun: Kung isda rin lang, kayo na lang ang kumain. Eeeewww.  
Arctic: *releases Taichi Sword* (dahil akmang magwawala at gagawa ng dahas si Tweety)  
Tweety: "Sabi ko nga, tatahimik ako."  
Abi: "O sige, pakibigyan na lang ng fried ampalaya at ampalaya juice si Tweety para sa kanyang dinner."  
Tweety: Yahooo!!!!!!  
Tapos na ang dinner, tuloy na ang meeting.

Kat: I think it's my turn now to tackle my Proposal.  
Well, I'm the best swimmer all over Asia and England. I maybe young, but I do have the skills.  
I also have the codename Mermadia coz people say that I swim like a mermaid. PBA is lucky to have me as a student. I'm a great benefit when it comes to competing with other Schools in swimming.  
Aimee: Eh bakit ka nag-eenglish? Di mo ba alam, nakakadugo yan ng utak.  
Kat: I think the students should practice fluency in English too.  
We can attract foreigners to enroll in this academy if that happens.  
Aimee: Sosoplain ko na ito eh. Ayaw tumigil oh.  
Arctic: "Releases Taichi Sword" (Pinakikiramdaman si Aimee)  
Aimee: Chillax ka muna dyan Arctic.  
Abi: Ok, I got it. How about the Chappy Club and Bobo and Nini Club?  
Kitsu: Well, tingin ko po talaga. Mas cute si Bobo and Nini, Underrated lang po sila dahil masyadong Overrated si Chappy Bunny. Karapatan po nila magkaroon ng sariling Club Ms. Chairman.  
Payu: "Kaya nga, para sa ikasisiya ng mas nakararami ay dapat maaprubahan ang club namin, mas sikat naman talaga si Chappy kesa sa mga pink na daga. Wala na tayong magagawa dyan."  
Chiztaku: "Ang cute cute talaga ni Chappy."  
Rukiashirou: "Pwede ba gawin nating Mascot ni Chappy si Tatsuya Isaka pati si Miki Sato?"  
Payucute: "Agree ako dyan." *fangirl*  
Senna: "Gusto ko din ng Ichiruki"  
Chiztaku: "Ichiruki" *fangirl*  
Kat: "It seems weird; Chappy should be the mascot and not Miki and Tatsuya." *headscratch*  
Abi: "Ok everyone, thank you very much. We will give our verdict later." lol  
Miss: "May pahabol pa pong proposal, Principal Abi."  
Abi: "Ahhh, thank you miss. And this is the Ballet Team from Layla."  
Layla: "Ah ako na po ba?"

Teacher Layla: Nung ako na ang nagsalita, hindi din ako masyado nakapagpaliwanag mga Bonsai kong students. Tahimik lang kasi ako. Ang kinagandahan sa proposals na iyon, at the end of the day, inapproved din naman lahat ni Chairman Abibells.

Students Relyon, Tears and Mic: "ah, ganun po ba teacher? Tapos po, anong nangyari?"

Madaming nagwelga sa simula dahil ginawa daw spoiled ang mga students.  
Pero naging Ultra successful ang lahat. Sa loob ng maiksing panahon, sumikat ang PBA.  
Nakilala at patuloy sa pag-angat. Madaming Supporters at meron ding detractors.  
Nakakuha ito ng bunggang interes sa mga tao kaya madaming nag-enroll dito.  
Ang mga foreigners, gusto din nila ma-experience ang way of teaching sa PBA kaya nagkaroon ng Online Classes para sa mga taga-ibang bansa.  
Gumawa ng statue sa may Quadrangle ng mga miyembro na nagtulung-tulong upang palakihin ang paaralan na ito. Maraming salamat sa mga sumusunod,  
Grand Chairman, Abi. And her assistant, Miss. Beki leader, Shupa. Host Team Raven, Drac and Grand.  
Sports Team Aimee and Kat. Disciplinary Team, Arctic, LP and Francis. The Veggie Cook, Tweety. The Nurses, WS, Tsuki and PR. Bobo and Nini Leader, Kitsu. Chappy fans, Rukiashirou, Senna , Payucute and Chiztaku. And me Layla the Ballerina.

Teacher Layla: Kaya kayo, mga bonsai kong students, kayo ang magpapatuloy ng mga nasimulan namin.  
At sa future kayo naman ang magkakaroon ng statue dyan sa quadrangle ng PBA dahil ilan mang henerasyon ang abutin ng PBA, mananatili tayong number 1.

Bonsai Students: Wow!!

This story is inspired by the success of Filipino Bleachers in Bleach Asylum.  
Hope you will like my Story. ~Layla


	3. Who is the Real Rukia? by RukiaShirou

**Who is the Real Rukia?**

**By: RukiaShirou**

* * *

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAHHHH!" Rukiashirou shouted, pointing at her two classmates both dressed as Kuchiki Rukia. "Wh- Why are you like that?!"  
She knows that she is overreacting but, who wouldn't? She decided to be dressed as her favorite character from Bleach the moment Abi-sensei told them that they would be having a cosplay competition. She prepared for a week for this day. She made sure she would be unique. She skipped classes just to find the perfect costume. But now, her classmates—Tsuki-hime and Payuucute—are also dressed as Kuchiki Rukia.  
"Will you please stop it?" Tsuki-hime told her. She took Rukiashirou's hand and squeezed it lightly. "You're overreacting."  
Payuucute folded her arms in front of her chest and nodded. "She's right."  
"EH? Payu-chan, why are you so calm?!" Rukiashirou asked, still panicky. "Can't you see we're like triplets?!"  
Payuucute looked at Rukiashirou and at Tsuki-hime. She sighed. "I know that."  
Rukiashirou smiled. "Now, react."  
Tsuki-hime looked at her crossly. "Do you want us to scream too?"  
"Actually… yes." Rukiashirou grinned. She pulled her hand away and shook it. Tsuki-hime is kind of strong. She made a mental note to not go against this classmate ever again.  
"We don't want to make a commotion here," Tsuki-hime said. She looked around the lobby and saw some of their classmates approach them. "There are too many people."  
Rukiashirou followed Tsuki-hime's gaze. "Ah. Pakner!" She waved her hand. "Cous Aim, Cous Kat!"  
The three approached the triplets. They tried to stifle their laughs, but, to no avail.  
"Are you going to sing?" White sun asked mockingly.  
"No," the three answered.  
Kataryzna laughed loudly. "Let me guess." She nudged Aimee. "They intended to come as Rukia."  
"We did not," Tsuki-hime said. "Instead of mocking us, why don't you have your costume?"  
"Oh. I figured that I didn't want to join," Kataryzna said.  
"How about you, Cous Aim?" Rukiashirou asked. "You didn't feel like cosplaying today?"  
"What?" Aimee asked. "I'm cosplaying today."  
"So… who are you then?"  
"Jeon Jiyoon," she answered.  
"Ahhh…" she said, but still she didn't get it.  
"Here." Aimee pointed at her glasses.  
"Ooohhh." Finally. "Ok."  
"You?" Aimee asked. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Kuchiki Rukia," Rukiashirou answered.  
Kataryzna winked at Aimee. "So… what do you call Tsuki and Payu?"  
"I am the real Rukia!" Payuucute said.  
"No way," Tsuki-hime complained. "I'm Rukia."  
"No!" Rukiashirou said. "I am the first one who decided to be Rukia!"  
Their argument continued on and on until the people passing by are watching the three shout at each other. Most of the passers by would laugh, some would take pictures, and some would just stare. The three students gathered too much attention that their teacher-in-charge came to stop them.  
"Move it, people," Abigail told the audience. She approached the three. "What is happening here?"  
"Ashi, Payu, and I are fighting," Tsuki-hime said.  
"Fighting?"  
The three nodded. Abigail sighed. "Didn't I tell you that there should be no fighting? Let's go."  
"Where are we going?" Rukiashirou asked. "Abi-sensei?"  
"I'll put the three of you inside a room. It's detention time."  
"Ehhhhh…" Rukiashirou complained. "Why?"  
"Fighting, remember?"  
"Tsk. It's your fault, Ashi," Payuucute said.  
"What? It's not! It's obviously Tsuki's fault!"  
"What?! I'm trying to keep quiet here," Tsuki-hime said.  
And on to their argument about who the real Rukia is started again. White sun, Aimee, and Kataryzna just shrugged and followed Abigail, who was already leading the three Shinigamis to the detention room—wherever that is. After walking for some time, they arrived at a small room at the end of a dark corridor. Who would've thought that the school was hiding places like this for bad students?  
"Go in," Abigail ordered while pushing the three inside.  
"Nooooooo…" Rukiashirou complained once more.  
Tsuki-hime stepped inside and started munching on her block of Hershey's Dark Chocolate. She shared some with her classmates, except for Rukiashirou, who was annoying her too much already. It's like she was just a kid. "Brat," she muttered to no one in particular, but it was obviously for Rukiashirou.  
"So what if I am?" Rukiashirou said. "And why aren't you giving me chocolates?!"  
"Here." Tsuki-hime handed her a piece so as to not make her shriek once more. "Now, be quiet."  
"Thank you, fake Rukia."  
"I told you that I'm-."  
"Hi, FB!" a voice greeted them. All of them turned around and saw Kuchiki Rukia—wait no—Chiztaku waving at them, wearing a school uniform, obviously not their school's. "I heard my daughter's voice so I came to check."  
Rukiashirou rushed to Chiztaku and clung to her like a baby. But then, she stared at Chiztaku. "Are you cosplaying as Kuchiki Rukia too?" she asked, dazed and somewhat annoyed. Oh great, another copy-cat.  
"Yes," Chiztaku answered, ignoring the cross stares of her 'daughter'. "And, in case you want a proof that I am, indeed, the real Kuchiki Rukia…" Everybody was expecting a huge Chappy thing from her. But, she turned around and called someone to come.  
It was Mr. Kon. Chiztaku's e-hubby (well, real time partner in this case). Apparently, he is joining the competition too, even though he's from another school. He had his hair dyed orange. He was wearing a shihakusho—the one which shows your chest and has frills at the bottom (okay, not frills, but you get the point). And he was carrying a black katana. Who was he? Oh yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo.  
"And what does he have to do in proving that you are Kuchiki Rukia?" White sun asked, annoyed, perhaps, by the invisible implication. Did I mention that she was cosplaying Inoue Orihime?  
"Oh great," Payuucute muttered. "I forgot to bring a boyfriend. I guess that's it for me being Rukia."  
"You have a boyfriend?" Aimee said. Well, that was unexpected but still, was ignored.  
"I forgot about Ichigo," Payuucute said. "Oh well." She shrugged.  
"So… what does that make me?" asked Rukiashirou. She looked at Chiztaku then, at Mr. Kon. Chiztaku and Mr. Kon smiled at her. Rukiashirou, still confused said, "Do I have to dye my hair orange too?"  
Everyone's smile faded. Rukiashirou stared at them—clueless. Then, she started chuckling by herself.  
"Oops," Tsuki-hime said. "I think that's my fault."  
"What did you do to pakner?" White sun asked.  
"I think that's sugar rush," Tsuki-hime said.  
They all looked back at Rukiashirou and sighed. She has eaten too much chocolate already—about two large packs of Hershey's chocolates from Tsuki-hime's bag.  
"Do you know how old is she?" Abigail suddenly asked, trying to break the silence.  
"Around our age?" Kataryzna said.  
"Hope so," she replied.  
"How old?" Aimee asked.  
Abigail shrugged. "I really haven't asked," she said. And her students' jaws dropped. She laughed. "I just wanted to end this commotion already."


	4. The FB Dream Adventure by WhiteSun

**The FB Dream Adventure**

**By: WhiteSun**

* * *

Wansapanataym, sa isang malayo at matarik na bundok, may isang mabait at napakagandang Diwata, ngunit hindi sya ang pagtutuunan natin ng pansin, kundi ang mga ubod ng gaganda at guwapong mga FB (Filipino Bleachers) Members. Bakasyon na. Maganda ang panahon. Napagpasyahan ng lahat ng aktibong mga miyembro na mag hiking sa isang bundok. Kung anong bundok iyon ay hindi rin nila alam. Basta't sumama lang sila sa sobrang excitement.  
At nagkita kita na nga sila.

Abi: Wow! andami naman palang sumama ngayon. Salamat sa mga nagpunta.  
Raven: Lol, oo nga. Masaya to.  
"Hello, Inay!! Itay!!" Bati ng ilan sa kanilang mga e-kids. Naroon din si Kat na kanyang e-sis.  
"Onee-chan! nandito ako, Tinangay ko si Kuya Nat" Saktong umuwi ang pamilya nila para magbakasyon sandali sa Pilipinas. Naroon din sina WS at Tweety na nadatnan nilang nag aaway na. Nakita lang ni WS na dumaan si Asica kaya't napalingon nlng sya.  
WS:"Sweetheart!"  
Asica: Sweetheart! *hugs*  
Pagkadating naman ni Grand ay si Aimee agad ang hinanap nya *insert nasaan ka na song by Nyoy Volante here*. Mapalad naman sya at natagpuan niya ito. *insert I Finally Found Someone song here*.  
Grand: Lola! *puppy eyes*.  
Aimee: Apo? Bungga pala sya!  
Bulong nya sa sarili. Napansin sila ng lahat kaya't iniwan sila sa isang tabi. XD

Samantala matino naman at tahimik ang pagdating ng iba. Sila payu at tears sabay na dumating, as usual nagkukuwentuhan tungkol sa IR, Si chiz na may hawak na Ichigo plushie, kambal na si kitsu at tsuki, missH na may dalang chinese pasalubong, arctic na may dalang Philo book, nandun din sila ashi, layla, drac, LP, Francis atbp. Samantala Grand Entrance naman ang drama nitong si Shupa bells. "Hello, mga otoko, mga merla! Nandito na ang one true merla. Hihihi!" Sabay labas ng pamaypay na kamukha ng gamit ni urahara.

Samantala, nagsalita na ang lider na si Abi, "Oh sya, tayo na at mag-hiking na tayo."  
"Hai!" tugon nila. Naghiking na sila. Masaya naman dahil habang papaakyat sila sa bundok ay nagchichikahan din sila. Si WS may baon palang ice cream. Samantalang si Shupa ay busy sa pagmamasid sa mga otoko, di nila napansin na malapit na sila sa tuktok ng bundok.

Kat: Welcome to......  
Abi: Mt. DiKaMaliligaw Resort  
Kat: Onee-chan? Alam mo ang pangalan ng bundok na 'to?  
Abi: Aba syempre, akala mo ikaw lang ang madaming alam ha.  
Aimee: Inay? Anong ka-anekan ba ang meron dito? Bakit ganyan ang pangalan ng bundok na 'to? Teka, Bundok ba to o resort?  
Raven: Lol, both anak! Para masaya.  
Asica: Uhmm.. Bakit naman kaya Mt. DikaMaliligaw ang pangalan ng bundok?  
WS: Tingnan niyo oh may requirements chuvanes sila na nakapost!  
1. Pls. enter by partners.  
2. Pls. buy our special T-shirts before entering the place.  
3. Do not wear Rayban shades. They shall be confiscated and will never be returned to you again.  
4. Do not wear cycling shorts inside the resort, you shall be given a bicycle.  
At ang huli, sabay sabay nilang binasa ng malakas:  
5. No badge, No entry!

At nangarag na nga si Aimee sa pag gawa ng badge para sa iba pang wala. "Ayan tapos na! Enter na tayo ng bunggang bungga!  
Abi: Hephep! Kailangan by partner tayo..  
Aimee: Ay, ganun ba? Cous kat!!  
Kat: Ay, sori.. partner ko na si kuya Nat.

Napatingin sya kay Grand na malagkit naman ang tingin sa kanya. Ayun.. walang nagawa ang lahat kundi makipag partner. Si Abi at Raven, Kat at Rei Val, missH at Asica, Tears at Payu, Layla at Shupa, Drac and LP, francis at arctic, WS at ashi, Chiz and mic, kitsu at tsuki.. tweety and.. patay, walang maka-partner si tweety. "Oh hindi! Ibig sabihin ba nito ay hindi ako makakapasok?"

"Partner na lang tayo" *Insert I finally found someone song* Bigla na lang may stranger na naki-eps sa kanila. Halatang type nito si Tweety. Speechless si tweety, sabay lunok. "Can you hear the music?" Ani stranger na type si Tweety.  
Tweety: Huh?  
Guy na type si Tweety: Ako nga pala si Sylvester...  
WS: Oh ayan, may partner ka na, pasok na. Sabay tulak sa kanila papasok sa entrance.

At umenter na nga ang mga chenelin sa Mt. DiKaMalilgaw resort. Kanya-kanyang talon na rin ang iba sa pool.

Samantala, sa isang madilim at kakilakilabot na kasulukan ng resort.... Walang nakakaalam, walang nakakakita, hindi sya maririnig, hindi sya mapapansin, hindi niya ito napansin.. kasalukuyan syang busy sa pagpapaganda sa harap ng salamin. Marahil ay dahil sa isang bagong kakilala. Kalabog ng pinto, pagkabasag ng hawak na salamin, kasunod ay tilamsik ng dugo, pagpatak ng dugo. Isang nangangambang paghingal ang maririnig mula sa kanya. Hingang malalim, maya maya'y isang pagbagsak sa sahig ang maririnig. Ito na ang huli. Tahimik na ulit ang paligid. Tahimik rin syang umalis.

Excited ang lahat. Si Aim nagyaya agad maglaro ng volleyball. Ngunit walang gusto makipaglaban sa kanya dahil alam nilang lalampasuhin sila ni Aimee. Nalungkot si Aimee. Napansin ito ni Grand kaya naman nagpapansin na naman sya kay Aimee.  
Grand: Bakit ba kasi gusto mo magvolleyball? Siguro hindi ka marunong mag swimming?  
Aimee: gusto mo tagpasin ko yang ngala ngala mo? Baka ikaw ang hindi marunong. Sabay lublob ng ulo ni grand sa tubig.  
Grand: bLBLBLBLBGLGLOGGLOG!!.....  
Aim: haha, ano? Epal ka kasi eh. Ano?  
Pag-sisigang wika ni Aimee. Ngunit napatigil sya dahil tumigil sa pagpupumiglas si Grand. Binitawan nya ang ulo nito. Hindi na sya gumagalaw.  
Aimee: Hoy apo! Wak mo nga akong pinagloloko! Tumigil ka sa kaartehan mo. Ngunit hindi pa rin ito gumalaw. Nag alala sya. "Itay! Tulong!" Binuhat nila Raven si Grand. Walang Lifeguard, kasalukuyang nagsusurfing sila at di maistorbo. Nataranta si Aimee.  
Aimee: Apo! Apo! Sorry na gumising ka na naman oh. Pramis hindi na kita aalipinin. Wak mo ko iwaaaannnnn!!!!!!!  
Bigla nyang naisip na marami syang kasamang nurse at nursing. Ngunit wala sila lahat sa paligid. "Inay! Cous WS!". Si WS ay kasalukuyang nag-iislide. Si Abi naman, busy sa pagbabantay sa ibang mga batang miyembro. "tsuki! Cous twee! Twinny!" sigaw nya pa. Ngunit hindi rin siya marinig ng tatlong nalalabi niyang pag asa. Naalala niya na kanina lang ay naghamunan ang tatlo mag-patagalan pigilan ang paghinga sa ilalim ng tubig. Desperada na sya. "Gagawin ko ba? Gagawin ko na ba? Tutal nakita ko nang idemo ito ng dad ko. Bahala na.." Ima-mouth to mouth na sana nya si Grand nang biglang..  
"Ma'am, ipaubaya nio na ito sakin. Isa akong Marine student." wika ng isang eps na lalaki.  
"uhu-uhu" naubo bigla si Grand. Ayos na ako pre! Pls lang lumayo ka sakin. Lumabas naman ang mga ugat sa noo ni Aimee. "Apo!!!!" at pinagbubugbog nya na ulit si Grand.  
Natawa na lang ang lahat sa nangyari. Tawa tawa tawa. Tukso tukso tukso.. Tila ba walang makapipigil ng kasiyahan nila.

Nasisiyahan ba kayo? Mwhahahaha! Mukhang talagang nasisiyahan nga kayo! Mga hangal! Hindi ba kayo nagtaka sa lugar na ito? Bakit magkakaron ng resort sa ibabaw ng bundok?!! Dahil sa pagkahilig nyo sa anime, ayan at andaling nyong mauto! Ayoko ng Anime! Ayoko lahat ng gusto niyo! Ayoko sa magaganda at magagwapong tulad nyo!

WS: Oisst! Tahimik! Wak kang magulo at maingay jan! Eps ka! Shupi!  
Aimee: Oo nga. Gusto mo sopla?  
Asica: Uhmm, friends.. Sino ba kausap niyo? Hindi ko makita.  
WS: Basta! Kumampi ka na lang samin.  
Asica: Ganun? Sige na nga. Oist kung sino ka man, gusto mo ng sopla?  
Lumabas na ang nagmamay-ari ng boses. Isang pangit at nakakatakot ng zombie.  
"Isang zombie?" Sigaw ng lahat.  
Zombie: Anong isang zombie?  
Lumabas ang napakarami at sandamakmak na zombie.  
Asica: Uhhmm. Ano.. nga pala, nagbibiro lang kami.. Sige, kung ayaw niyo samin, aalis na lang kami.  
Zombie leader: Aalis? ano na lang ang mangyayari sa kaibigan niyo kapag iniwan niyo sya? Hawak niya si Tweety.  
Sylvester: Tweetyyy!!!! Hoy, Halimaw ka! Ibalik mo sa amin si tweety!!  
Zombie: O sige, sa inyo na sya!!  
Sabay hagis kay Tweety. Sinalo naman sya ni Sylvester. Napa-Ingles sya, "You bastard!"  
Berserk mode si Sylvester. Sinugod nya ng buong pwersa ang zombie leader. Samantala, ang iba ay nalilito pa, iniisip kung tutulong ba sila o ano. Ngunit si Sylvester ay hindi na nag alinlangan pa kaya't kinuyog sya ng mga zombies. Umaatikabong labanan ang naganap. Si Tweety  
napalipad ng makitang nasasaktan na si sylvester. Nanaig naman ang pagmamalasakit sa pinsan ni WS kaya't tumulong na rin sya sa pambubugbog sa mga goons na nais silang pabagsakin. Sinong mag aakala na sa payat nyang yun, ay marunong pala sya ng Wushu. Si Aim, tila ba isang robot na nakikipaglaban. Ang mga baon nyang pirated dvd ay nagmistulang sandata. Pero syempre hindi nya ginamit ang pirated cd at dvd ng 4minute. Si Raven, pinrotektahan ang lider nilang si Abi. Si Grand naman, nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na magpasikat kay Aimee. Gamit ang kanyang mga baraha, para syang si Hisoka, Nilaslas niya ang pagmumukha ng sinumang lumapit kay Aimee. Napalingon naman ang lahat kay arctic na biglang nilabas ang isang sumbrerong kamukha ng kay Shunsui. Sinuot nya ito at sabay labas na rin ng kanyang taichi sword. Sa isang iglap ay nagbagsakan ang mga kalaban kasabay ng pagpuswit ng kanilang mga dugo. Ang ibang mga bata katulad nila tears, ashi at iba pang hindi sanay sa pakikipaglaban ay ginabayan ni Francis sa pagtakas. Samantala, ang nagpaiwang kambal na sila Layla at Shupa pati na rin si Chiz, Tsuki, Payu, at mic ay kasalukuyang pinapanuod ang laban. Audience kumbaga. Humanga namn sila at nagfangirl kay Drac ng maglabas ito ng vaizard mask na tulad ng kay Ichigo. Kumislap ang kanyang mga mata, tila ba umapaw ang reiatsu nya ng mga oras na yun. Dahil sa nakita, napatili ng husto si Shupa. Dahilan upang mapansin sya ng mga kalaban. "Hihihi, ahh... Wag nio akey lalapitan kundi boborlag kayo saking mga chaka kayo! Ngunit nagpumilit sila at sinugod si Shupa. Nag alala ang lahat ngunit ng lalapitan na nila sya upang tulungan ay bumorlag na nga ang mga chakang kalaban. "hihihi" tawa ni Shupa sa pag aakalang naubos nya ang kalaban gamit ang kanyang mahiwagang pamaypay. Ngunit may isang  
sumugod mula sa likod, sasapakin na nya si Shupa. Napapikit sya pero dumilat din agad. "Otokong Drac!"  
Chakang kalaban: Ambilis nya!  
Extra: Hindi ba't yun ang tinatawag na Shunpo?  
Nahimatay si Shupa sa kilig. Nagpatuloy ang laban. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Pinalibutan ni Asica ang mga kalaban. Sa tulong ng mga bunshin, naubos ang mga chaka nilang kalaban. At nagwagi nga sila.

Tunay ngang nanaig ang kabutihan sa kasamaan, ang mga cute sa mga chaka, ang mga FB members laban sa mga haters. Napagod sila at kinailangan nilang magpahinga. "Pagkain!" Sabay na sigaw ng kambal na si Chiz at WS. Nag-blow out si Abi. Kinanchawan pa sya na mag speech sa harap. "Proud ako sa inyo dahil sa kabila ng lahat, napatunayan natin na matibay ang ating pagkakaibigan. Ngayon, tayo na at umuwi."

"Hindi kayo makakaalis ng buhay!!!" isang malaking boses ang narinig nila. Hinanap nila kung nasaan iyon. Nanlaki ang mga mata nila sa natanto. Isang higanteng zombie! Mala-transformers pa ang dating. Hindi sila makakilos, alam nilang hindi nila sya kayang labanan. Kapagdakay nagsitakbuhan silang lahat. Ngunit hindi ito nakatulong. Isa isa silang dinampot ng zombie at kinain. Inubos nya ang FB members. Si WS nakapagtago sandali. Ngunit galit na galit ang zombie. Sya pala ang inahin ng mga chaka. Nagwala ito at natagpuan niya sa pinagtataguan si WS. Dadamputin na sya nito. Kitang kita ang laki ng kamay ng zombie na puno pa ng kalyo. Wala syang nagawa at napasigaw na lang sya ng... "!!!!!!!!"

"Alas seiz na! Wala ka nang itutulog nyan mamaya!" Pamilyar ang boses na narinig nya.

WS: dragon?  
Ina ni WS: huh? Sinong dragon?  
Tumingin sya sa paligid, walang zombies o kahit ano. Ngayon pa lang nag-sink in sa kanya ang katotohanan.  
WS : Ano? Panaginip lang pala ang lahat?!!?!


	5. The Legend of the Heavenly Medicine

**The Legend of the Heavenly Medicine **

**By: Ontweety'sWings**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far far away land, behind seven hills and seven mountains, under the Pacific ocean, and inside a cave where there are three doors, is where the barrio of Chooks stands. It is on one particular day that a young man, who lived in the said barrio, named Grand never felt this strange feeling before. He felt that his appetite had left him; he would always stare into empty space, laugh suddenly and have moments of inner turmoil. It always happens like this whenever he chances to see this girl named Aimee who would always sweep their front yard every midnight. He told his mother Abi about it, but all his mother did was to tell him that it was a normal part of growing up, and she would always give him this heavenly medicine she called diatabs to help him ease the excruciating pain in his heart. On the other hand, Whitey, his childhood friend, would always give him a visit to check on his health, as she was a trained medical expert. But one night, Grand confronted her with the look of burning determination in his tantalizing eyes. Whitey stood quietly and calmly as he began to pace the floor.  
"Whitey..." Grand trailed off. Abruptly, without much warning, his mother appeared in front of him.  
"Son," She began, "stop pacing back and forth...the floor mat is going to rip apart."  
With that she quickly left his side. Grand sighed and sat down on their levitating couch and rubbed his temples. "Whitey," He continued, "please stop your nightly visits..."  
"Why?", Whitey took a step back, "why are you stopping me?"  
"Because," Grand stared into her eyes, "you are a veterinarian and not a doctor."  
"I'm still a doctor, though. I'm only doing everything to help you with your love problem," Whitey planted her hands on her hips. "I know you like that girl from across the street, the one named Aimee."  
"S-Stop it..." Grand stammered. "I'm not in love with her. I'm just curious why her beauty attracts me the most and why I want to marry her, and end up having kids with her genetic code."  
"I see." His friend finally spoke. "It is a problem that even the most experienced astrologer cannot solve."  
"Solve?" A glowing person suddenly appeared before them.  
"Who are you?" The two perked up as they met her enthusiastic eyes.  
"My name is Katy, but you should call me by my nickname Katherine Adelaide Trinity Yvette."  
"Does that mean that you are the legendary fairy that was rumored to exist after the heavenly medicine will be ingested?" Grand's eyes widened in excitement.  
"Partly yes, but I was actually sent here by the goddess Tweety on a delicate mission such as this."  
"Hm, the name sounds tasty," Whitey grinned.  
"Blasphemy!" Katy the fairy spoke at once. "Because of that, you shall become a dog."  
With her improvised wand made of pirated dvds with an apple on top, she twirled it twice and a blinding light erupted. BOOM! Whitey became a little white dog.  
"Arf!" Whitey barked.  
"What did you do to her?" Grand froze in shock as the little dog wagged its tail. "What did she say?"  
"She said that she had done nothing wrong in the eyes of the people, that she led a simple and charitable life and that she was very sorry for committing the mistake she committed just now."  
Katy cleared her throat. "That aside, I know you want to achieve this goal of yours, whatever it is. So I'm going to-"  
"You're going to fulfill it?" Grand carried the little dog in his arms.  
"No," Katy shook her head as her shiny, soft and silky hair followed her movement, "I'm only here to give you the directions."  
And so after that fateful night, Grand was informed that Aimee no longer lived across his home, because of the fact that she was kidnapped the moment Katy taught him the proper ways of courting a girl. So he had no other choice but to embark on a journey with Whitey to sniff out the kidnapper's scent and locate their whereabouts. But before he took a step to the world outside, the fairy Katy gave him a box of Jack 'n Jill Pretzels, living him confused in the process.  
"A box of Jack 'n Jill Pretzels?", Grand rubbed his head, "what should I do with it?"  
Abruptly, Whitey began to wag her tail in excitement.  
"Does that mean that you want me...", Grand creased his brow, "to eat it?"  
Whitey ran around in circles and barked. She pointed to a direction, and then pointed to the box her friend was holding.  
"Arf! Arf! Woof! Grr! Woof! Arf!", Whitey woofed with burning passion in her puppy eyes.  
"What?" Grand asked again, now with a tinge of confusion.  
"Fool!" A rabbit came out from nowhere.  
Grand took a step back as he carried the dog in his arms.  
"W-What are you?!"  
"I'm a rabbit," the creature spoke in perfect English, "and the name's Chiz-sama!"  
"Chiz-sama?"  
"Yes," Chiz took out a waffle from the air, and started nibbling it, "do you even know what the dog was trying to tell you?"  
"No. But I think she wants to tell me something that connects the path and this box of Pretzels."  
"Wrong!" Chiz spoke with the same burning passion in her rabbit eyes, "she just said yes!"  
At the end of the day, they learned that Chiz the rabbit was sent to them by Grand's mother, Abi.  
"Mother sent you?" Grand was caught in surprise, "I never knew she had a talking rabbit."  
"Nonetheless, the true purpose of being sent here is because of, " Chiz took out her magic bag, and fumbled for a familiar-looking-piece-of-something, "this!"  
"T-That's! " Grand stood up, "the heavenly medicine, diatabs!  
"Correct," Chiz grinned, "this will be a great help in case the excruciating pain will occur anytime. Moreover, I'm also here to guide you to the path of the dancing chicken fillet."  
"The path of the dancing chicken fillet?" Grand held his breath, "That's a forbidden path, that even the goddess Tweety fears to tread - as I've heard from the rumors!"  
"Indeed it is," Chiz nodded as Whitey took her waffle away, "No! Not my waffle!"  
"I think it's time to go," Grand finally stood up, "we must leave before sunrise or the bandits will come!"  
"Oh no!" Chiz stood up, "they have arrived!"  
Five persons clad in differently colored suits were having extraordinary poses before them.  
"What is the meaning of these uncoordinated poses?" The guy in the middle, who wore a red power ranger suit spoke, "I'm supposed to be the leader! I said earlier that we'll do the Spiderman pose!"  
"No!" The one in pink interrupted, "I want to do the ballerina's pose!"  
"Stop!" Grand called out, "Who are you guys?"  
"Our bad. We almost forgot to introduce ourselves," The same guy in the red suit spoke in behalf of his comrades. "We are the infamous, most feared Chili Chili Rangers!"  
Girl in pink suit: "Chili Cinco! I am Payu!  
Girl in yellow suit: Chili Quatro! I am Kitsu!  
Girl in blue suit: Chili Tres! I am Miss!  
Girl in purple suit: Chili Dos! I am Ashi!  
"And the last but not the least, Chili Uno! And my name is Rain, er I mean Drac!" The one in the red suit somersaulted before them, "Now surrender, or prepare to fight! And I want that box of Pretzels too!"  
"No way!" Grand stood his ground, "Whitey! I choose you! Tackle attack now!"  
Whitey dashed forward with the burning determination in her puppy eyes. Unfortunately, Purple Ranger was able to catch her before Whitey as even able to break the rest of the group's superb pose.  
"Aha! Caught you!" Rukiashirou grinned, "Now what do I make of you, little dog?"  
Abruptly, a flash of lightning broke the heavy clouds away as Rukiashirou gazed at the face of the little white dog.  
"Arf! Arf!" Whitey barked with tears in her eyes.  
"I-It can't be!" Rukiashirou wept and placed the dog on the ground, "You are my former partner! Whitey!"  
"Arf!"  
"Whitey!"  
"What is the meaning of this, Purple Ranger?" Drac broke them away from each other, "Don't you dare betray us!"  
"But she is my former partner! My best friend, Whitey, whom I had been looking for so many years!"  
But before Drac can even say anything, missiles came shooting down from the skies. Whitey pushed Rukiashirou out of harm's way but the missiles were now aiming for the dog herself. Grand tried to pull her away but her paw slipped. She closed her eyes.  
"Whitey!" Rukiashirou gasped. It was her lucky day that Drac was able to grab Whitey in time before she was reduced into smithereens. Drac carefully released Whitey from his arms into a soft patch of grass.  
"We've been betrayed," Drac clasped his hand, "by His Highness himself!"  
"You mean the Bitter Gourd Emperor?" Grand asked as he saw the Chili Chili Rangers nod their heads, "isn't he supposed to be your ally?"  
"I don't understand it either," Drac creased his brow, "but I guess this is the goddess' way of weaving our destinies together in this path."  
"So, you guys are gonna help us?" Chiz asked as she nibbled her waffle.  
"Give us the box of Pretzels first," The Yellow Ranger spoke, "And we'll show you how."  
Grand tossed the box to Drac without hesitation.  
"At the back of that box," The Blue Ranger pointed out, "is a map of the Bitter Gourd Empire, and even a shortcut to the path of the dancing chicken fillet!"  
"Wait a minute!" The Pink Ranger planted her hands on her hips, "Who are we going to rescue anyway?"  
Grand closed his eyes and out of nowhere, he pulled an enormous tarpaulin wherein a picture of a beautiful girl was imprinted.  
"Agreed!" The gang replied enthusiastically and pointed straight ahead to an old well, "first off, we need to go to that well, fast!"  
Fast as the speed of light, the group dashed to the old well and saw nothing.  
"Well…?" Chiz scratched her head, "What now?"  
Drac stepped a foot forward, "You have to trust us in this." He paused. "You need to run around this well three times!"  
"Are you kidding us?!" Chiz gritted her two front teeth, but Grand stopped her.  
"No, if this is what they say, we must follow it." Grand spoke with a burning look in his eyes."Because I believe that we should try and try until we succeed."  
And so, our heroes ran around the old well, not only three times but ten!"  
"Fools!" Drac said exasperatedly, "I said only three times! Now we ended in the Bitter Gourd Emperor's bathroom!"  
"Aha!" A person clad in gold and silver pajamas, adorned with ruby and emerald beads - pointed towards them, "Invaders! Guards, get them!"  
"Time to move!" Chiz jumped at the guy, "Everyone! Go find her!"  
"We'll take care of the guards!" The Chili Chili Rangers assured Grand as they danced to the beat of Ricky Martin's Livin' La Vida Loca," We'll distract them!"  
"Whitey!" Grand called out, "Come and let's find Aimee!"  
Running through the steps of a spiral staircase leading to the rooftop, they halted as the same guy with the gold and silver pajamas appeared before them.  
"Arf! Arf!" Whitey took a battle stance as she leaped in front of Grand.  
"What are you doing here?" The stranger inquired, "Speak! Or you shall suffer the consequences!"  
"I came here to rescue Aimee! You have no right to keep her here!"  
"In fact, I do, "The stranger responded quickly, "Because I am King Shupatembang, the great successor of the Pharaohs of Egypt, and the son of glory and beauty!"  
"Huh?" Grand scratched his head.  
"Pshaw. I am Aimee's guardian," The King said, "And she had a problem, so I have to keep her here."  
"Why? What's wrong with her?" Grand clasped his hand into a fist," Where is she?"  
"At the palace's bitter gourd garden," The King pointed to a green house, "I told her to eat some bitter gourd."  
Grand rushed to the green house, not knowing how he was able to survive from jumping down the 35-storey palace, but somehow did not take a long time to think about it, since he managed anyway.  
"Aimee!" He reached out to a maiden wearing a long robe, "I came to save you!"  
"Don't even think about it!" Aimee ducked, and threw Grand to a bush of tomatoes.  
"Hey, this was supposed to be a bitter gourd garden, right?" Grand picked out a tomato.  
"Grr!" Aimee rushed to him with a blazing fist, "Take this!"  
"Open, Umbrellamaru!" Grand took out his umbrella, which was actually a zanpakutou, to deflect Aimee's attack, "What is wrong?"  
"You are!" Aimee performed a couple of hand seals, "Fire Dragon no jutsu!"  
"Ouch!" Grand ran around as fire caught his pants, "Drop and Roll no jutsu!"  
"Hmph! Take this!" Aimee released a hundred punches but Grand was able to dodge them all, "I hate everything about you! Why, why do I love you?"  
"Y-You love me?" Grand's eyes widened as his heartbeat skipped a thousand times faster.  
Aimee blushed as she punched his face, "Stop it! I don't want to see your face!"  
"I-I think I no longer h-have a f-face," Grand fell on the ground as he cupped his bruised face.  
"I-It's because, I cannot ease this excruciating pain in my heart," Aimee knelt down beside him, "I don't understand myself anymore. Because ever since I caught you staring at me, I fell in love with you."  
"No." Grand tenderly held her face, "I understand you."  
With that, he handed her a familiar-piece-of-something.  
"T-This is…!" Aimee wept, "Diatabs! You are the first one to ever give me this!"  
"Aimee!"  
"Grand!"  
And they ran to each other's arms as the waves of the ocean splashed and the sun rested to the west.  
Meanwhile, Whitey cried because of overflowing joy to see that her beloved friend had finally found his beloved Aimee.  
"Whitey," A heavenly voice echoed through her ears, "It is time to go back."  
Whitey was engulfed in a bright, sparkling light as she floated in mid-air and saw the ethereal face of the goddess Tweety.  
"Goddess Tweety!" She finally found her voice, "Please forgive my insolence. I humbly ask for thy forgiveness."  
The goddess gave her a smile, and with a touch from her feathery scepter, Whitey was reverted back to human.  
"I'm human again!" Whitey jumped in joy, but her foot slipped.  
Luckily, Drac caught her in his arms for the second time. He grinned as Whitey became as red a tomato.  
And so, PR and Tsuki-hime showered them with lots of chocolates – but there were too many chocolates that the whole barrio of Sinapian sank, and was never seen again until now.

_**The End.**_


End file.
